52 Weeks, Chapter 36
by Kanaydian Dragon
Summary: Full summary within, this is originally meant to be chapter 36 for a friend's story, but we decided in the end not to use it. WARNING: Graphic sexual content including description of non-consensual sex.


**This was originally written for Expect-the-Unexpected75 (ID: 408798) for her story, 52 Weeks (story ID: 4620512) to be chapter 36. I've helped on a few other chapters previous to this one (for the same story), so took on the challenge she set me with enthusiasm. While the content is admittedly dark and possibly disturbing to some people, I decided to try to see if I could write something like this and make it sound realistic. I succeeded a little too well though, so she and I came to a decision that this piece was actually a little too dark to use. However, she did graciously allow me to post the chapter on my own profile so that my effort wouldn't be wasted.**

**That being said, this chapter contains a graphic sexual encounter with described rape. If you don't like that sort of thing or aren't up to reading it, please turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

A day had passed since Erica had tricked Matt into having sex with her. Since then she'd spent the majority of her time caring for him. She continued to bathe him to help bring his temperature down, spooned soup into his mouth to make sure he received nourishment as well as liquids, and cleaned up after him as necessary.

Now, finally, he was doing better and resting comfortably. The fever had broken several hours ago and his flesh felt much cooler to the touch.

Since she'd had sex with him the first time, she'd left him alone in that regard. Not because she was no longer interested – which she was, emphatically so – but because he'd needed the rest to get better.

With the fever gone and nearly a full day of sleep behind him, Erica felt that he'd rested enough.

Matt was already naked – had been since she'd taken his boxers off the other day – so Erica merely had to pull the blanket down to view the man in all his naked glory.

She placed her hand low on his belly to start, glancing briefly at Matt's face to see if he was close to waking up. When he continued to sleep, she dared to move her hand lower, cupping his penis in its flaccid state.

Erica began slowly, stroking Matt's penis with a light touch. She didn't want to wake him too soon, wanting him to be firmly in the grip of arousal first. She was delighted as blood slowly pooled into the sensitive organ, gradually causing it to grow thicker and longer. She bent her head over his penis, flicking her tongue softly against the tip.

Matt moaned softly after a few minutes of this treatment, calling Erica's attention to his face in the hopes that he'd awoken and was making the sound in approval of her actions. But still his eyes remained closed, dashing that small hope. She sighed, though not too loudly. She went back to pleasuring Matt, stroking and sucking on him softly. She figured he'd have to wake up at some point, then the real fun could begin.

_I can hardly wait_, she thought with a smile.

~*~*~*~*

Matt was having the best dream he'd had in a while – or so he thought.

In his mind, he saw Amy – gorgeous, healthy, and with a full head of luxurious red hair – naked and smirking confidently as she leaned over him. Her mouth opened wide before descending over his massive erection – which looked ridiculously large but since it was a dream, he didn't realize there was something off about the length and girth. Anyway, Amy didn't seem to have any problems handling him.

"Mmm, Amy," he moaned.

Amy raised her head and spoke to him in a voice not her own.

"Amy's gone, Matt."

Then the dream Amy went back to sucking him off, leaving Matt to puzzle through her curious statement. Something was very wrong with this situation, but he'd be damned if he knew what it was.

A short time later, Amy stopped sucking him again for a brief moment to speak a second time.

"You're going to be happy here, helping me raise Landon's baby."

Matt's eyes popped open and he was suddenly awake. Erica – that insane bitch – and not his beloved wife, was bobbing her head up and down over his throbbing erection.

"What- what the hell?" Matt muttered, his voice still husky with sleep. "Stop that!" he ordered, though his voice was weak.

Erica heard him but ignored what he said. She didn't hear weakness or tiredness in his tone. Instead, her warped mind convinced her that Matt really wanted what she was doing to him, that he liked it once he had a chance to experience what she had to offer, and that his feeble protests were more to preserve his pride than anything else. So she kept up with her efforts and even increased the strength of the suction from her mouth.

Matt whimpered and gritted his teeth. It felt as though Erica was trying to draw out his very essence with an industrial-strength vacuum cleaner. He struggled, trying to pull away from her, but couldn't find the strength.

Nor anything he could decently grip, either, aside from the top of the wide mattress. But he had to bend his arms at an unnatural angle to even touch the edge, let alone grasp it or pull the rest of his weight up.

Matt tried to kick his legs or spread them apart to knock Erica off balance, but she was firmly straddling them while driving his desire – unwanted as it was – into a frenzied pitch.

Matt held back as hard as he could – he honestly tried – but Erica's determination quickly proved too much for him and he exploded into her mouth.

Shame flooded Matt's body, making him moan with grief over this disgusting violation even as his semen flooded into Erica's eager mouth.

Erica felt triumphant as she swallowed the semen Matt sprayed against the back of her throat. She felt certain she had Matt now. He might have had his protests before, but now that he'd cum for her, how would he be able to resist her and his needs for sex?

Matt was stunned, not wanting to accept the fact that Erica had been able to draw an orgasm from him when he'd bee so unwilling. Well, in his mind, anyway. It was all too obvious his body had been willing, he thought about himself with disgust.

Erica crawled up Matt's body to straddle his hips. She smiled down at him as she swiped a hand across her mouth, wiping away the few drops of semen that had dribbled over her lips.

Matt's eyes were tightly closed and Erica wasn't sure what to think about the expression on his face. Though in her arrogant self-assurance, she felt she knew how to improve his mood. She leaned down to kiss him, her eyes drifting shut as she pressed her lips to his.

An instant later pain exploded in the side of Erica's face. Clutching her cheek, she rolled off Matt and lay on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling stunned by the pain and not realizing at first that Matt had struck her.

If Matt was disgusted over his body's betrayal, then he was angry with Erica for forcing that reaction out of him. Add to that mix the thought that Erica had done this to Jeff repeatedly and he became insane with rage. Normally he'd never strike a woman – that was a part of his personal beliefs, as well as because of how he was raised – but when he felt Erica's lips press against his, he'd been unable to stop himself from physically lashing out at her.

When Erica had rolled off him, Matt found himself soon following her, his anger lending him strength that he hadn't possessed mere moments ago. He straddled her waist and pinned her hands down next to her head.

"You stupid bitch!" Matt growled furiously. He wanted to yell at her but as mad as he was at the moment, he still had enough presence of mind to realize that he'd be in for a world of hurt from Zack should the man realize what he was doing to Erica. He would be anyway, he figured, once Zack learned what he had done. But Matt was determined to see Erica suffer first.

Little did Matt know that he could have yelled as much as he liked and no one would have heard him – the basement was sound-proofed.

"How dare you to this to me? You took something from me that was meant for my wife alone!"

"But you liked it, you wanted it," Erica insisted, convinced that she was right.

Matt looked down at Erica, disbelief written across his face. He'd known she was crazy, but he honestly hadn't thought that she was this delusional! She really didn't seem to get that what she'd done to both him and Jeff was seriously wrong.

"You don't care, do you?" Matt asked, amazed by the revelation. "Just as long as you get what you want. Then to hell with anything or anyone else."

When Erica continued to look clueless, anger rose in Matt's chest. There was only one thought on his mind – do whatever it took to knock some sense into Erica's thick head.

Bowing his head in thought, Matt spied his penis laying just below Erica's breasts. It had only partially gone soft after he'd cum earlier. What occurred to Matt in that moment was something he'd normally never even contemplate, but he was a man pushed far beyond his limits. He thought of Jeff, pale and broken the last time he'd seen his younger brother, then of Amy, who'd not known the evil touch of Erica or Zack... yet.

"_Amy's gone, Matt."_

A jolt shook Matt's body, shock rushing through his system, as he remembered Erica's words spoken to him while he'd still been mostly asleep and dreaming of Amy making love to him.

Amy, gone?

Matt's expression darkened and he stared at Erica with hate-filled eyes. She cringed and started to struggle, finally realizing that she was in some danger and that Matt wasn't playing around with her.

But Matt – despite his recent illness – was still stronger than her and was therefore able to keep her pinned down as he moved up her body. In a moment his legs were painfully pressing upon the upper part of her arms, leaving his hands free for other things.

"Get off-" Erica started to order, only to be cut off by Matt roughly shoving his penis into her mouth.

Matt slid in as far as he could go, not caring that Erica was left gagging at the rough insertion. She began to struggle frantically, desperate to dislodge Matt's organ from her throat.

Matt no longer cared. He grabbed her head in both his hands and began thrusting in and out.

"How do you like sucking my cock now?" he asked her gruffly, obviously not expecting an answer. "Not as good as when you were in charge, huh?"

Tears sprang to Erica's eyes but Matt paid them no heed, continuing to use her mouth roughly.

Only when Erica's struggles began to lessen did Matt finally slide completely from her mouth. He wanted to punish her, not kill her. Killing her was too easy a punishment. If she was dead, it meant that she wouldn't suffer. And her suffering was what he wanted most in that moment.

Erica gasped for breath, feeling her heart thundering in her chest. The pressure on her arms lifted and she instinctively turned onto her side, away from Matt, as her lungs continued to struggle for air. For a brief moment she hoped it was over, but as she felt one of Matt's hands grab her hip, she knew it was otherwise. A soft cry escaped her throat as she rolled again – up onto her hands and knees this time. She tried to crawl away from Matt as quickly as she could.

Matt grabbed Erica's ankles and yanked hard. She dropped back down to the mattress, her hands clutching at the blanket. As Matt pulled on Erica's ankles, the blanket came with her. Despite it being a useless escape tool, she was unable to make herself let go of it.

Matt moved quickly, forcing Erica back to her knees and moving between her legs. She curiously said nothing, putting all her efforts into trying to pull away from him. He spanked her hard once, eliciting a yelp from her throat. Taking advantage of her surprise, he pulled her back against him with his hands firmly gripping her hips. The blunt tip of his penis prodded at her folds, searching for and finding her opening.

Matt's hips snapped forward as he pulled Erica back against him, sinking himself all the way inside in one hard thrust. She moaned, though not from pleasure. While she hadn't been dry between her legs, neither had there been enough of her own lubrication to make Matt's forceful entry any easier.

Matt pulled out slowly until only an inch of himself remained inside, then thrust forward again, drawing another pained moan from Erica.

Though Erica found what Matt was doing to her far from pleasurable, her body tried to make it easier on her by producing more lubrication. While it did slowly ease the way for Matt's entry, the tip of his penis continued to bang against her cervix, causing her pain. Matt made sure of it, each and every thrust.

Erica could only sob and hope that Matt would be done with her soon. Struggling to get away and begging him to stop had proven futile. So as much as she might wish it were otherwise, there was really nothing else she could to at this point.

Matt blocked everything from his mind except the rage he felt. He used it to keep him going, channeled the strength of the emotion to fuel his desire. What he was doing to Erica wasn't about sex, it was about teaching her a lesson, it was about power. So when he neared completion, he pulled out of her suddenly, rolled her over, and frantically jacked himself off over her chest.

After spending himself over Erica's breasts, Matt backed away on his knees and watched Erica as she cried, flinging an arm across her eyes. He waited for his chest to stop heaving before he spoke.

"Think about how you feel," Matt said, the venom clear in his tone. "Think about it hard and don't you ever, ever forget. How I made you feel is exactly what you did to my brother and to me."

So many thoughts raced through Erica's head as she lay there crying, but none so strongly as the words Matt had just spoken to her. She felt dirty and used, even violated. Certainly nothing close to the warm, wonderful feelings she'd gotten when she'd dominated either man in the bedroom.

Had Landon really felt like this each time she'd made love to him? Sure, she'd restrained him, but that was for his own protection. At least that's what she'd told herself. She hadn't wanted Zack to hurt him if he was ever too rough with her.

Feeling misery wash over her, she turned on her side away from Matt to continue sobbing even as his essence slid down her chest – what had not already started to dry – and onto the mattress below.

"Landon, oh God," she cried.

Matt felt even more dirty than before Erica had raped him, though he hadn't thought that possible before now. Violence against women had always been abhorrent to him. Even when he and Amy had broken up because of what had happened with Adam Copeland, it had never once crossed his mind to take revenge on her in a physical manner.

He turned away from Erica, still sitting on the mattress and found himself looking down at his wedding ring.

"_Amy's gone, Matt."_

The words echoed through his mind once more and he prayed with everything in him that it wasn't true. That Erica had been lying.

Tears slid down his cheeks and he didn't even bother to try wiping them away, letting them fall where they may.

"Amy..." he whispered, his heart aching for the only woman he had ever loved.


End file.
